Fight for fredom
by RedRoseRuby
Summary: Her family Dead. Captured by a man who is more the devil. Trying to save a little girl from the terrors of the world. Calling on a old friend to help. How will kagome surrvie this life she has mannaged to get herself into? ONESHOT! my first.


**Untitled**

Blackness enveloped her, her world had been dark for a week now that she could tell, and silence was everywhere only herself to talk to. The rats ran around her but never touching nor coming near her keeping their distances from their frequent visitor. So many times had she been thrown down in the small prison called the pit. Then she heard it the faint sound of clanking keys as the guard came down the stairs to stop at her; doors opened spilling in blinding white light. She was dragged down the path and over to the door which held the man that had imprisoned her here, stole her freedom and life she would have had, god how she hated him, never before had she known hate till he took her.

Staring up at him her eyes watched his every move as his strong yet fragile body moved across the floor pacing. His black hair swaying back and forth as his bangs covered his violet eyes. Stopping he looked at her, eyes traveled up and down her petite body marred and deathly thin.

"This is the 3rd time in two months that you have reached that river and yet every time you stop and let us catch you. Why?"

He asked in a voice not owned by any man but more of that as a demon. She looked back sparkling sapphires burning with defiance at him, she gave her answer.

"I do not know."

He took his hand to her face leaving a trail of blood to fall from her pink lips from the impact , yet no sound admitted from her , nothing, not even a small wimpier. God how he would love to break her spirit, if only he could, yet nobody could or was willing to try. But he, he was ready and more than willing.

"Listen to me my pet. Tell me why and I'll go easier on you."

She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes

"If I told you, you would use it against me and I will have nothing being used to hold me here."

He scoffed at her then motioned for the guard so they would take her away.

Once again life was as it should be, working once again in the Kings kingdom, watching over the children as they played. It had been a week now since she had tried to escape and now she was back, watching over the small one she adored so much that she would always come back for, she was her reason, and she was her weakness. The little girl with black hair and big brown eyes only the height of the waist; she was six years old but held the wisdom of someone beyond her years. The child was like her sister yet so much more, she was born into this life of servitude, her parents were kind in life and took her in when King Naraku brought her here. The small chilled reminded her of a younger her.

"Kagome!" shouted the child.

"You were a very bad girl; you haven't played with me all day."

Kagome laughed at the Childs innocence and said.

"Rin go and finish your chores or we won't have time."

"Kay Kag's Bye"

Smiling the little girl ran off. Kag went back to her task at hand and once again thinking of a way to get Rin out of this place. She had known many people when she lived with her parents but sadly captives were not allowed to send out mail. But she would find a way she always did.

By tricking the delivery boy she had gotten her letter to the only one she trusted. Praying he would help the girl get to safety so that she would no longer have to worry?

It had been a week now and there was news that a king was coming from a land that was never defeated in war and that the king himself was that of a demon. Guards had them working harder than ever making sure everything was perfectly clean. After chores were done they placed everyone in their rooms hiding them from sight. Kagome was placed in the room with the children with a promise of lashes if she disobeyed them. Listening for any noise she heard it, the hoofs of horses pounding on the ground as they came to a stop at the gates of the kingdom. Watching the children as they all gathered around the window at what was happening made her giggle, but remembering what was to come almost made her heart break.

"Rin come here."

The little girl complied and came to sit in Kag's lap as she rocked her back and forth; not knowing what was going on Rin only knew that the older girl rocking her was very sad about something.

A tall man came out of the carriage and looked around the scene before him, an average castle stood before him which held a dark aura around it. Looking around his golden eyes gazed around trying to find the girl who had called him here seeking for his help to save another. Yep that was Kagome always thinking of someone else before herself he mused as he walked into the doors of the castle. To anyone's opinion they would have been amazed at the sight before them but to him it was goodie, showing the owner cared more about his own wealth than the people. As he entered the castle further his armor chest plate made a clinking sound as he moved and his long silver hair swung behind him as his body strode down the hall with a sense of pride around him. He made his way to Naraku's study, opening the doors harshly so the wood screamed when they flew open to revel the man he disliked with every bone in his body.

Naraku looked up at the young King although he was only 22 he had won many more battles than Naraku had in his life. The young King was a man to be feared; he made eye contact as he looked him over. Slowly Naraku bowed as did his visitor with a curt nod of his head. He than decided to "break the ice."

"My, King Sesshomaru what an honor to see you again, how are you?"

"I am well, but may we skip formalities I plan to stay for the night then after I have what I want I will be gone."

He said stoically

"But of course, now what is it you are after?" Asking warily, watching the young king before him.

"I wish for the child named Rin. I am to take her back to my castle where I will have custody over her."

He said in a finalizing tone. Naraku stared at the Young King in shock. What would he want with a child, A CHILD! No war, no death but a little girl. Why? That name, why was that name familiar with him, no matter he will find out soon enough.

"Well I believe I do infect have the child. May I ask what you want her for?"

With that said the young king looked at his elder and said in an almost menacing voice.

"Those are my reasons alone. I will pay the amount she is worth and then I wish to speak with her and make sure she is in good health."

Naraku looked at him then told the guard to go and get the girl while they finished business. Obeying his master's orders he and a few other guards went to collect the girl.

"Kag's what's wrong?"

Asked the small girl in her lap. She could hear their echoing feet climb up the stairs. Kagome looked down at the little girl and said in a soothing yet serious voice.

"Rin listen to me; don't be scared when you are taken downstairs. The man with the golden eyes is here to help you. He will take you to another place far away from here. You must be very strong but no matter what do not lose your light. Now don't struggle or cower in Naraku's eyes, hold strong alright."

The little girl nodded her head energetically and smiled up at the older girl who looked like she was going to cry. Never in all her years had she seen Kagome cry, it did not seem right for her to shed tears.

"Oh Kag's, don't cry, please don't cry."

She said wrapping her small arms around the girl's neck. Kag's embraced her as well apologizing for almost loosing her self to tears. Kag's pulled back and pulled a ring from her finger and tied it to Rin's neck telling her as long as she had this they would never loose one another. Rin smiled and looked down to see a heart shaped amber nestled in between a silver band. She gladly gave the girl another hug as she did the door was thrown open and two guards pulled them apart and as they did one picked Kagome up by her hair and threw her in to the hard cold brick wall. Two guards walked down holding a surprisingly calm little girl while the other stayed in the room. Rin tried to do what Kagome had told her and stay brave but knowing fact that she was going to have to see Naraku was scary enough.

All while they dragged her down the stairs she stayed next to the guards. As they came to the door it opened, reveling the two men inside one she noticed was her king but the other she had not seen before. She walked into the room as best she could and bowed deeply to both men addressing them as their majesty's.

Eyeing the girl as she walked in, he watched as she bowed low to them. He took note of her form, black hair, brown eyes and a small thin form. He looked and saw her back was straight and he smiled inside at her attempt to make her self appear unafraid. 'How brave of the child and yet she does not know what to be brave for.' He thought to himself. He continued to watch her as Naraku spoke.

"Child you have a new master. You are to leave with him tomorrow, understood." Watching as the child nodded her head he then looked to the young king and said.

"You may now do what you please with her."

Turning Naraku left his study to his chambers to think.

"Your name is Rin yes?"

The girl nodded her head,

"Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to take me away."

She said in a timid voice but never let her eyes leave his.

"Yes, my name is King Sesshomaru but you may call me Sesshomaru, only in privacy. Now do you know a young woman of 19 named Kagome?"

At hearing the name the girl's eyes brightened, nodding her head very quickly.

"Yes Kag's gave me a gift a few moments ago but then we were separated."

Showing him the ring as she babbled on. Indeed there was Kagome's ring around the girl's neck, the same one he gave her so she would not forget him when she moved. Suddenly he remembered the other words the girl had uttered.

"What do you mean separated?"

The girl's eyes went downcast as she remembered what had just happened. She retold him the small story of how they were just separated and Sesshomaru just nodded not needing to hear the rest. He looked down at the small girl and said.

"Is there any possession you wish to take?"

After a moment of thinking she replied with the request of her stuff dog. He let her lead the way up the winding narrow stair case towards the child's old room. As they reached the last few steeps Sesshomaru could hear voices of children coming from behind the oak door, when they opened the door he notice a bunch of the children were huddled in the corner while a few were tending to a woman with black hair covering her face with a blood stain on the ground next to her. Rin ran over to the girl and adjusted her more so Sesshomaru could see her better than before. What he saw shocked him the once lively girl that held so much light was now on the cold ground suffering from a gash that went from some part on her head to a small mark on her forehead. He moved to the girl he knew and saw that the children were trying to help her but made poor use of the bandages on her head.

It took him some time but he had finally cleaned the wound which was not that bad after the blood was gone, he placed her on one of the cots the lined the small drafty room. The floor squeaked and moaned with each step he took telling him of how tired they were from the amount of children they harbored. He watched as Rin sat by Kagome's side making sure she was going to be alright. He was amazed at the little ones ability to be brave and strong and yet still hold her innocence as the world around her was filled with hate.

"Now I see why you wished that I take her out of here Kagome. If she grew up in this environment she would easily be made into a heartless and pitiful human. You wished to save her from that."

Looking down upon the girl again he could not help but wonder why she was here a servant no less. He could still remember her as they fiery Duchess of her lands along with her parents before they moved. He knew of their lands being overthrown by this King but thought that she had gone to live with relatives before the fighting started. He was now more confused then ever, but still all he new was that his one true friend was hurting and he had to do something about it. He then heard a small moan as he looked over to see that the child was a sleep in the cot next to Kagome's and that it was Kag's who made the noise. He sat in the abandoned chair and started stroking her hair as she had done to him countless times in their youth.

Feeling a sense of comfort come over her entire being was pleasing to her the only problem was that it was not the place nor the time to have this feeling as quickly as she could manage she grabbed the hand that was gently stocking her hair although it was a very sluggish movement the hand stopped and a familiar voice echoed throughout her head.

"Do not worry you are safe now" said a strong voice that she could tell from anyone who it belonged to.

"Sesshomaru you did come, Promise me you will take care of her till I can free myself from this prison."

He promised her and she quietly fell back asleep. The next morning she awoke to find Rin gone as well as Sesshomaru only a small silver necklace told her that he was there at all. Finally she was happy that Rin would be out of harms way and she could escape to freedom. Now all she would have to do was be sneakier then before and make it to Sesshomaur's castle that was held in the high northern regions, good 4 weeks walk if you went on foot and took many of the short cuts. She decided on her plan and then got up to clean her wound. When she was finished she went around her daily chores and spent the rest of the day watching over the children.

As night came she readied for her escape that would be her last, making sure she was not spotted and being as quiet as she could be she slipped into the woods running for all she was worth only this time in stead of running from something she was running towards something. As she ran she did not noticed what was going on around her. Until it was too late. Pain shot through her body as she was lifted roughly into the air by the net that surrounded her entire being. Looking down to the ground she saw him smiling up at her through the net. As his voice taunted her in every word he spoke.

"I knew you were up to something; that's why we planned this, slowly waiting for you to come to us like moth to the flame. You might have saved that little girl but I will make sure you are never to be freed."

With that he turned his back towards her and headed to his castle. She watched as he walked wishing his death at that very spot for all he has ever done to the good and innocent.

Blackness, Total and complete Blackness was her world, she had been down there for two weeks this time. But no matter what there was always a light in the blackness and that light was the gleam from the silver necklace that hung from her neck. The only thing she had left from her past life her necklace, it was given to her by her late parents and it was the only thing she had given him in return for his gift. Now it was back with her but she could still feel the warmth of him emit from the simple silver chain.


End file.
